


The Children of Amber

by lulubelleluna



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulubelleluna/pseuds/lulubelleluna
Summary: So I've wanted to get back into writing, so I thought I'd skim the waters of AO3 by sharing my in-character entry's in my campaign on Amber, from the point of view of Spritz. I apologize that it's messy, but hopefully this will fuel me to actually submit more serious work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Children of Amber

Entry 1:

I had been walking back to work from lunch. The taste of teriyaki and soy lingering on my lips as I quietly counted down the time until I could go home and rest. It had been an uneventful day, one that had been no different from one to another, and overall one I would have forgotten in the blur of time if it hadn’t been for that damned bus.

At first I thought it had mistakenly thought I had called upon it, as it appeared to be a small shuttle bus rather than any I would see making rounds through the city. But when it pulled over the sidewalk directly into my path, I knew that something was amiss. And perhaps at that moment it would have been wiser if I had turned and run back to the deli. But my mother had always said I was too curious for my own good.

The man that drove the bus wore an oddly coloured uniform, and the inside smelled vaguely of mud, which I would later learn was due to the occupants within. He said his name was Corwin and made a dramatic pitch that he was somehow my father and he needed my help to recover his land that had been lost. Something about the multiverse.

Now, I am not ignorant. I have always been aware that there were more planes of existence than my own. But I did not believe any sort of creatures could travel between them. After all, that would have to have consequences, right?

In retrospect it was stupid of me to just agree to go along with this. This man could have been deranged, or dangerous. And I certainly was not in the belief that he was who he claimed. I may not have known my father, but I would like to think my mother had better taste than…. This guy.

This was where things began to lose since though. As I met my so-called siblings, who looked very different than I, one was covered in mud and wore very little clothes, while the other was fancifully dressed and enjoyed the sound of his own voice. I could believe he and Corwin were related by that trait alone.

When the bus began moving was when I realized that things were not as they seemed. That the world outside the bus was changing, like going through pages of an illustration where each side was a slightly different than the last until it was no longer recognizable from the home I seemed to have left even though I know by this time we should have just been barely exiting town.

Corwin explained more, if that is what one could call the garble that spewed from his mouth. I didn’t hear a lot of it, to transfixed on the changes to the world, and soon enough, the bus, as it surged into the ocean and became a boat! And I know, if you’re somehow reading this and not me, it sounds mad. But it is the experience I had, riding in an ocean on a bus turned into a boat, where the water turned red and the rain came down thick like blood.

The boat pulled up to a doc where another person sat, and they joined us on the bus. When the doors opened for them, the stench of blood filled my nose and I was nearly sick. The man that entered the bus was coated in the stuff and had a knife dug into his arm, but did not appear to be bothered by this at all.

I, at this point, am sure that I have been drugged, or in some terrible accident that has left me comatose. Because there was just no way that any of this was real. The multiverse, traveling through it. And even those around me, all of which seeming to find what Corwin said as believable and not utter nonsense. 

I can’t explain everything Corwin told us once we found a place to stop, where the blood was gone and we were on a large green hill. There was much talk of courts and creatures and something called the pattern and moving through shadows. Shadows, that was what he called the different universes he claimed we were traveling through. Also, apparently he had a kid with his sister? Ew?

Anyways. Apparently I was the only one who could not travel the shadows in the ways the others did. And Corwin suggested I get something referred to as a logrus. I did not know what that meant, but at this point, I was accepting the madness because it was clearly not real so why not join into the chaos.

Honestly, unknown reader, taking this all in as if it’s some sort of alice in wonderland trip might be the only way to grasp what I am telling you. Because Corwin took out a deck of cards and spoke to one as if a person was there, like it was a phone and he was video calling someone we couldn’t see.

But the strangest part was when my blood soaked companion, Osiris, and I were pulled through the card and suddenly- I was no longer on the bus. But in a room with Osiris was also an elderly man who was apparently Corwin’s son, who was visibly significantly older than he was.

We were taken through a long trip through this castle-like place, where everything had an air of grime and grit to it. Not so dirty as the place sent shivers through my body and I wanted nothing more than to leave. But what better way to escape a fever dream than to embrace it until it’s end.

We were led to a large pit, where within it was the logrus. I was told to go within it, and I feared. There was something not right about this place, about these people, and even if it was a dream, I knew there was something within that pit that I did not want to face.

And then the elderly man touched me, and told me to relax. And it was like the fear and anxiety melted away and I was urged again to go into the pit. And with my better judgement swept away with the feelings of ease, I leapt into the writhing dark…

I will not tell you what I encountered there. For I will always see it behind my eyelids when I lay to sleep and hear it in my head when there is silence about me. That the time I spent there was long and endless and I was ready for death by the end, when I finally left the terrible pit. My eyes stained with tears not shed, I faintly remember hearing that I had only been gone a few minutes. Impossible. For I had been gone for so much longer that I barely remembered myself.

I was returned back through the card in the end, back to the bus where even though hours of walking back to the large room, it was insisted again, that it had been minutes since our departure. 

I was filled with anger and rage at Corwin, who had not warned me. In all his useless talk and blabbering he could not have been bothered to warn me of the horrors of his suggestion, that if he was my father he cared so little for my well being. For the pounding ache in my head that I was sure would never truly leave me. And I struck him, and it did not harm him, I tried again and he pretending as if it did in some sick play.

It was then it was revealed to me the dark tendrils that sprouted from my back, brought on by my feelings of anger and hurt. Using them I could hurt Corwin when I struck him, even if it was very little. 

I do not know where I am or where we are going or who we are. But I have a bad feeling that things will only get worse from here and that the danger ahead is nigh. And my greatest fear is that this…that Amber. Is real.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want more let me know! I have entries for each session thus far and would clean up future entries for your enjoyment!


End file.
